


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 17（全文）

by Step510



Category: all 叶
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 17（全文）

【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 17

*狗血 灵性谈话 个人见解 不喜你也说不赢我 略略略

沐橙这周得回来，他星期五约他一起去商场购物，买买买，给那臭丫头买点零食带回学校吃。叶秋倒表现自然，对沐橙好的他怎么可能不答应。

他们本来打算先吃饭，好巧不巧，走去点餐处的时候，一个女孩撞上了叶秋，手里的山西陈醋淋了叶秋一裤腿，女孩看他裤子的惨状愣住了，下意识地以为会惹来一场狂风骤雨的怒骂。

没成想叶秋比她还先说了声对不起，这不是人傻大头，叶秋只是先前思维又飘到《荣耀》上去了，这一被打断，下意识地就说对不起了。女孩看他青愣愣的样子，笑的上气不接下气，她正要询问怎么赔偿叶秋好留下他的联系方式，叶秋就被人拽走了。

早走过去发现叶秋没跟上的陶轩杀回来了，他扣住叶秋的手腕往外走，给女孩摆摆手表示不用。叶秋看他那紧张样子，有些无奈地回头对女孩笑笑，跟陶轩一起走了。

他们买好东西，陶轩气鼓鼓地把那沾着老陈醋的裤子扔后备箱里，坐进驾驶座。叶秋觉得自己不饿。两人都没吃饭，在里面商量好在外面吃。

空旷的楼层停车场，外面下着雨，天都是黑的，整个停车场里听的最清楚的就是雨声，陶轩没启动车子，趁着黑暗给他递过去一个东西，这就是他抽屉里的物件。

他给他买了一部手机，荣耀的周边荣耀手机，他为他把里面各色软件下好，连荣耀论坛都给叶秋注册好了，一键到位，拎包入住。还是陶轩自己给他订的号码，他这算盘打得极好，有了手机就以后可以一步一步规划叶秋，多让他和粉丝微博互动，问答，拍照营销，视频直播……

细水长流，从长计议，到时候已经曝光了，一切不都是顺理成章。

叶秋拿过手机翻看，微博热搜第一是“吴雪峰 演讲”，点开吴雪峰在念，“电竞和沉迷游戏不一样，电竞选手根本不会沉迷游戏，电竞是健康积极向上……”

陶轩对他说，羡慕吧，这个人本来应该是你。

“也亏的是雪峰脾气好，打死我我也不会说这样的胡话。”他叫他雪峰，陶轩有些吃味了。

陶轩觉得他不可理喻，“你眼里电子竞技和沉迷游戏一样？”

“说实在的，我的确沉迷荣耀。”叶秋抬眼笑了一下，乐呵呵地欣赏完吴雪峰的公开处刑现场，把手机递还给陶轩，“我不用手机，你拿回去吧。”

陶轩又碰了钉子。他又要跟他吵了，还是他们从始至终的矛盾，商业化。

陶轩翻动着自己手机上的微博截图，支在叶秋面前给他看。

“你看看张佳乐的粉丝说的什么话？你丑得见不得人所以没法接广告？

“你再看看霸图的粉丝说的什么话？说你叶秋的粉丝是什么？吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸！他们这些手下败将跳你头上耀武扬威，你不生气吗？”他妈的嘉世才是第二赛季常规赛第一！

那截图上面蒸煮批皮一色，脏话鬼图齐飞。粉圈撕逼，最丑不过于此。一帮人在那上面投身娱乐，自封幽默，甘愿浅薄。

“我为什么要生气？”叶秋歪歪头，他没有感觉，老气横秋地说，“毕竟可怜，拥有那样一群粉，人指不定多闹心呢。”

不知道他在心疼别人还是心疼自己。

“的确，你不会为这些生气，你像沉迷毒品一样，死抱着你那些战术啊技巧啊……你能不能思维活络一点，适应一下这个社会，你拿你那套出嘉世门试试？你看谁会理你？”

“用毒品来形容荣耀，你也算是对它有了真实的了解。”叶秋微笑着点点头。他这话说的理直气壮，跟《朝闻道》里的科学家们如出一辙。

“照你这么说？那些参加亚运会电竞项目的冠军选手就是拿公款嫖娼？”陶轩气不打一处来。

“你这么说也不是没有道理。”

陶轩被他说的无话可说，他又开始了他惯用的怀柔政策。

“叶秋，你能不能放下过去，和我好好过日子，我会给你和沐橙幸福的。你到时候就会发现荣耀并没有那么重要，真的，你走出这一步，你就会发现外面是那么美好，你相信我吗？叶秋？”他心底里始终认为叶秋是因为心理问题才拒绝这些鲜花与掌声的。

叶秋没有说话，也没有接他又递过来的手机。

“叶秋，你看着我？你能不能现实一点？你能不能稍微理解一下我？”陶轩的语调近乎于哀求。

“所有生活都是合理的，我们没必要互相理解。”叶秋叹了口气。

陶轩被他激怒了。

“真他妈应该把你送到杨永信那儿去。”陶轩丧失风度地指着他的鼻子骂，“不知好歹！你这种人就他妈该到杨永信那儿去！”

“那也改变不了什么的。”叶秋还是不痛不痒，语气淡而坚定。

陶轩气结。他以为拿到了一叶之秋帐号卡，就能替嘉世队长叶秋规划属于他的未来

他以为得到过叶秋的身体，就能要求他委身于自己，就能要他和过往、旁人划清界限。

叶秋总归是不如他意的。

他叶秋就是个混蛋，披着为嘉世好的皮，公款嫖娼的混蛋！

他不仁，不要怪他不义！

陶轩整个人跨到副驾驶座，骑在叶秋身上，居高临下地看着他。

叶秋没有意外，更没有慌乱，他就那样非暴力不合作地望着他，淡淡的，云淡风轻的。

陶轩低下头，吻住那总出“狂言”的唇，雨天的潮气让它很丰润，叶秋尝起来总是这么冰冷而温暖。

“我想要你了，叶秋。”陶轩压上去，叶秋本能地防护着自己，手臂横在胸前，抵住陶轩的攻势。却被陶轩攥住，拧开，无济于事，他的双手被陶轩固在头枕后面，动弹不得。

与愤怒并重的是情欲，陶轩拿出土匪侵占良家妇女的势头，用充电线绑住叶秋的手。叶秋骨架挺小，其实一只手就能制住那交叠的腕子。

陶轩看着他还是那不咸不淡的样子，他想告诉他的小龙女真相，击垮叶秋的自尊。他又觉得这对他自己也太过残忍——必须打碎那像梦一样的缱绻美好的夜晚。

他像美剧里的变态杀人犯一样，望着他笑，面目狰狞。你真的不要吗？

你是真的不要现实生活，不要商业化，不要我吗？

不要。叶秋不为所动。

我不愿意。叶秋毫不留情。

他想着要是自己是那剧里的变态杀人犯，叶秋会在他的怒意下死无全尸。

陶轩又欺压上去，疯狂地啃咬着他，叶秋偏头躲着，他被亲得气都顺不过来。憋气吸气，隔着薄薄的衣层，陶轩感觉的到叶秋的羸弱，他的肋骨贴着他，一上一下地挣动着。

叶秋现在可不就是案牍上的鱼，离了水而难以呼吸？

陶轩却只会啃咬着他，他也想停下，叶秋能不能服个软？叶秋能不能不要这么不可理喻？叶秋能不能……能不能爱他？接受他？

“你疯完了没？”叶秋牙龈都被刺激得渗出血，门牙红红，看上去像个倒霉鬼。

陶轩没完！叶秋对他说的话总是这么冷酷，他把他的温情通通分给别人，陶轩细细一算，觉得嘉世门口的保安都比他得的多。

“叶秋，我再问你一遍，你真的不要吗？”他拽着叶秋的领子，逼他面对自己的怒意。

“不、要。”叶秋满不在乎地看着他，一字一顿地说。

他怒意上头，按动按钮，把叶秋连人带座地放倒。

他的手撩起叶秋碍事的上衣，勾下叶秋的皮带，这条新买的牛仔裤腰有些大，他刚刚给他配的带子。

“陶轩！你说不过就动手？”他执意不理叶秋说话。

叶秋支着身子往车外望，四下无人。陶轩有条不紊地拉下他的拉链。

“你脑子里想的都是什么？你不要发疯，你放开我。”叶秋原来也会紧张啊，原来也会难为情啊。他小腿踢打着座位，挣动着，反抗着，依旧无济于事。

叶秋的手被牢牢固在枕下，陶轩自有他的精明，这个姿势叶秋会怎么都使不上力，除了两臂阵阵传来的酸麻感，什么都不会被改变。叶秋像只被橡皮筋绑住嘴巴的鳄鱼。

陶轩的腿制着他的膝盖，他一刻也不想放松对叶秋的压制，就着拉下来的拉链，青筋毕露地向两边撕扯，叶秋光洁白皙的腿终于暴露在空气中来。陶轩摩挲着他的腿根，轻轻嗅着他，叶秋身上有青苹果的沐浴露香气，被凌虐的他总有种别样的风情。他色心上头地想着。

陶轩报复性地拧着叶秋大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，叶秋痛声叫了出来。“啊——”这里静谧而封闭，没有人能来解救受罪的他。

这禽兽居然还把天窗打开，他说是为了透气，却哂笑着盯着叶秋看，贴到他耳边对他说，好好叫，最好把吴雪峰叫过来，把嘉世队员都叫过来，让他们来看看嘉世队长叶秋淫荡起来是什么样。

“滚。”这平常会被叶秋拿来用作调笑的词汇，此时听着却是这么无情。

陶轩不怒不恼，他拧着叶秋的大腿，腰，胸，背，添上一道又一道，或为青紫，或为殷红，他冷声问着叶秋，要不要？只要他点头他马上会停手。

叶秋摇头，他痛得泪眼婆娑，却还是没有松口的迹象，“我……不愿意……”他还是拒绝他。

“这样，你把手机收下用好不好？嗯？你只要答应我，我现在就放你走。”陶轩迷恋地亲吻着他的喉结，现在叶秋仰着头，只有一个微小的弧突。

“不要。”叶秋直视着他的双眼，又被拧得向上一挣，“我不要。”

他毫不松口。

陶轩看他满不在乎的表情，饶有兴味地打算换个方式，他在床上懂的东西玩的东西怎么也比这家伙多，叶秋还是个屁股青青的孩子，哪里来的这么多底气和他对抗。

性是他拿来胁迫叶秋的暴力。

他照刚才的手法扯烂叶秋的内裤，把叶秋的从那儿解放出来，叶秋的上身完好无损，下身却是凌乱光裸，这样的落差，一品，真的美妙。

陶轩把两人的按在一起，手法很有节奏，叶秋的脸立马像醉酒一样红了，敛着眼睛羞赧地看着陶轩。他弓着背，受刑一样抵着皮座，呼吸浓重而混乱。

“你有感觉的，叶秋，你有感觉的。”陶轩喃喃地说，“答应我？答应我好不好？”

“我不愿意。”叶秋红着耳根也还是那副死样子，撞破南墙都不回头的死样子。

他环住叶秋的，牢牢把着他，不让他射。陶轩报复性地看着叶秋，“你求我，求我我就放过你。”

叶秋硬是像那革命烈士一样，咬定牙关说，“我不求。”

他还收拾不了一个叶秋？

陶轩心里的鬼终于被放了出来，他空出一只手，扳着叶秋的下巴，把他吻得上气不接下气。双管齐下，叶秋难受得左右拧着脑袋，整个身子都颤动着，但就是不松口。

他伸手，摸上叶秋一直没被沾染的上衣，他想起上次饭局后新尝过的情趣，拧住叶秋左胸上的那粒，捻动几下再向外一拧，隔着衣服夹着他。

“啊——”

叶秋的叫声带上了哭腔，他的齿间阵阵颤动着，他甚至痛的开始干呕，他还是不松口，陶轩看他不住得抽动着，眼神却是完全不怕跟他耗的样子，一下松了劲，叶秋在他手里释放了出来。

“我不愿意……不愿意……不”叶秋的额前贴着头发，已经被汗水完全淋湿了。

说好的浪叫，说好的屈服，说好的泪水涟涟节节退让阵阵求饶，性在叶秋身上不起作用。

“你就是个铁石心肠的人。”陶轩怨他，他怨他怎么这么倔强，怎么这么不会屈服，他多想使手段逼叶秋就范。但叶秋就在那儿明晃晃地告诉他，不可能。

陶轩解下他的手，冷声对他说，“你从来都不给我我想要的，你从来都不肯让一步。”

他心神不定地跪在叶秋腿间，从叶秋身上下来后他就保持着这个姿势不发一语。突然，那双好看的手捧住他的脸，叶秋闭上眼睛吻住了他。

叶秋的进攻青涩但很有重点，陶轩又被挑起了情欲，他把叶秋揽抱在怀里，回应着他。

叶秋退回去躺下呼吸，和陶轩分开，他咽下口中的涎水，那样子诱惑极了。叶秋又闭上眼睛，双手环上陶轩的脖颈，把他拉下来，仰面吻他。

这样的叶秋像狐仙一样，陶轩被他亲得意乱情迷，脑子都落到下半身去了。

他正被叶秋的亲吻迷得七荤八素，叶秋张开腿，夹住了他的腰，把陶轩激得匍在他身上不敢动弹。

“你不是想要我吗？来啊，给你啊。”叶秋闭着眼睛，他淡淡的语气剜着陶轩的心，一字一下。

雷声应景地轰隆残响。

他陶轩努力做得残暴，叶秋半步不退，叶秋这浅浅的一下回击，就把他捅了个对穿肠。

他真的做不到，他心痛的太熟练了，他会被叶秋折磨得没有心的。

“你赢了”陶轩总是比他先崩溃。他扳下叶秋那紧张得发颤的腿，跨回自己的驾驶座。

叶秋费力爬到后座，从车内打开后备箱，拿出了那条被弄脏的裤子。

他当着他的面，慢腾腾穿着牛仔裤。那上面的醋水痕迹已经干涸，乌泱泱地印在裤腿上。

叶秋下车的时候身形颤巍巍的，被人狠狠操过似的，长开衫拢住他笔直修长的双腿。

他头也不回地走了，一瘸一拐，连伞都不拿。

陶轩待在车里，把新买给叶秋的裤子往车窗上掷，连着的皮带抽上车窗，把玻璃膜划出道很深的痕迹。

你等着，叶秋，你他妈给我等着。他在暗处下定决心。

*这章为什么这么狗血，因为我在联欢会上出演了《雷雨》最后一幕，一人分饰两角，文体两开花，哪两个角色你们猜，哈哈哈哈～

我滴戏瘾得到了极大的满足！且收获了雷鸣般的掌声，还被录了像嘤嘤嘤，人生黑历史ԅ(¯ㅂ¯ԅ)

同样都是不见光的日子，陶哥就不要在意俺把你写成了繁漪啦～

ps：那些以为上一章抽屉里的东西不是手机而是其他玩意儿的，通通给我面壁思过去！别以为我不知道你们想的什么！你们这些龌龊的家伙～哼哼(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻


End file.
